


Metamorphosis

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Cathar, F/M, Mandalorian, Reunions, SWTOR, Slightly - Freeform, i might write sex, not sure because...lmao i cant, on the next chapter, torian - Freeform, well 5 years is a long time to just be happy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: No. This was not how she imagined their eventual reunion at all.





	Metamorphosis

Berra stared in shocked silence as Torian strolled past her.

She tried to think of something to say…Anything. Anything other than this long awkward silence as they marched across the desert in steady steps. She wasn’t usually a stranger to the quietness of her husband but this time it wasn’t comfortable nor loving. Berra could feel the anger radiating off of him and that frightened her and most embarrassingly she couldn’t help but tear up, swallowing around the lump in her throat with most difficulty.

No. This was not how she imagined their eventual reunion at all.

She was frightened that Torian has changed far too much for her to love him again… No. Not again. 

But…but..but

‘Your orders.’ he reminded her once again as if he could sense her thoughts before they approached the tent. The tension between them was so strong Berra had to stop him to ask…Her voice unusually timid, likely noticed by Torian too as his rigid expression softened slighty and he crossed his arms. 

‘Why?’

‘I…’ what could she say? I gone soft? People are dying by hundreds already? Why are you acting uncharastically crude? Who are you and what have you done to my husband?…Maybe? 

Or was he always this firm and she has chosen to remember an idealistic version for him in her mind to keep her going..Questions,questions…

She took a deep breath to keep her voice from trembling, ‘Aren’t enough people are dying already? I didn’t want to add to it.’

He answered in a clipped tone like he was prepared to say it for a long time; 

‘War.’ he shrugged. ‘People die.’

Berra couldn’t help but raise her voice slightly; ‘Torian I knew would never abandon those people to die!’ and like that as if he was waiting for an emotional reaction from her Torian yelled too loud enough that the closest warriors turned to look at them all the while staring at her face intently.

He told her that it’s been five years, that people changed, that eveything changed when she left him in his terse speech. At least this remained the same, Berra thought sadly. He still spoke as if he was going to run out of words something that came from the fact he learned Basic much after he grew up, unlike most children. No one had bothered to teach it, he had explained.

…when they were together and happy and sure it was going to be that way forever.

Berra felt her head dropping and looked at her own armored boots. If she started weeping now he would definitely think she had gone completely soft , she was already ruining her image in his eyes…-then she felt his fingers under her chin lifting her head, oddly enough his eyes seemed to be shining too, or it was Berra’s imagination hoping the war haven’t hardened Torian’s heart completely.

‘Let’s finish this. We need to talk after, soon.’

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!this is my main swtor oc/outlander etc...i hope to write more about her ^^ ..thanks for reading..writing this at 1am after playing the chapter so the feels are still fresh,,sorry for any grammatical errors..pls let me know if u notice anything drastic


End file.
